Masked Emotions
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: They knew she had the potential to break away. But her past and debt is slowly dragging her further down into the shadows. Will Tohru be able to aid her to the world she was shielded from or will she be too late to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I officially got hooked to Fruits Basket once more and therefore, I have a fanfic ready to on it. Another manga I'm completely obsessed about is 'Hana to Akuma.' That manga is so cute and hilarious but I'm angry there's no anime for it! They NEED to make one for it! It's so awesome! Ok… back to my fanfic here. This idea just popped into my head and I don't know if anyone had this concept involving the Polar Bear into Furuba (another name for Fruits Basket). This story WILL be rather angsty in the future and especially the beginning. So, for weak hearts, do NOT read or at least not the beginning (but then you won't understand). **

**NOTE: AKITO SHALL BE A ****BOY**** IN THIS FANFIC FOR SEVERAL REASONS! :D**

**Summary: They knew she had the potential to break away. But her past and debt is slowly dragging her further down into the shadows. Will Tohru be able to aid her to the world she was shielded from or will she be too late to save her?**

* * *

_*Masked Emotions*_

Chapter 1: Nothing More

"_Oh my! It's a girl, honey! Look how beautiful she is!" my mother cradled her first child close to her chest. The baby looked up at her mother with big bright blue eyes. The tiny baby's mouth curved up into a bubbly smile with a bright giggle, enough to make her mother smile down at her new baby girl. "Alicia Rose," the mother cooed over her child, watching as Alicia hooked her small pinky finger around her mother's index finger. "Beautiful name…" she whispered, snuggling her daughter._

_It was a peaceful snowy day that this lovely baby girl was born on. Alicia was a part of the Sohma family now and the first child to her parents: Karic and Hana Sohma. Her parents were extremely happy that their daughter was born human and not with the Sohma curse, since the entire twelve zodiac members were filled already, even the cat. They were extremely happy with this outcome. _

_But it was short-lived. _

_Alicia's father pulled down the blanket swaddled around his daughter and noticed something he wasn't expecting at all. Neither was Alicia's mother. _

_Their daughter had snow white hair scattered around her head. _

"_No…. No…. she can't be one of those zodiac freaks!" Alicia's father exclaimed, rushing over to his baby and held it in his arms for a moment before a sudden white smoke appeared around him. And in his hands was a furry polar bear cub with coal black eyes. "G-…Get this thing away from me!" he shouted, nearly throwing the cub at his wife. Then, pointed an accusing finger at the child. "That THING can't be our child. There must be some mix up. We both have brown hair and she has… has… WHITE hair! That isn't possible! Get IT out of here!"_

"_Dear! She is our child! How could you say such a thing to our daughter!?" his wife yelled back furiously, holding her daughter closely to her chest, guarding her. _

"_Hana, that THING is NOT our daughter! She is a freak like all the other zodiac members! We can't raise a girl like this, especially me! I can't even HOLD her without her changing into this… FREAK!" he raised his voice, running his hands through his brown hair. _

"_Karic…" she edged closer to her husband with her daughter in hand but paused when he glared angrily._

"_Keep that THING away! I'm giving her to Kureno and Shigure. From there, they'll figure out what to do with this disastrous child! I want no part of raising her and I won't let you, either, Hana!" he frantically shouted, dialing to the Sohma Main House. _

"_No!" she screamed, setting the girl in the crib beside them and reached eagerly for Karic's phone. "No! Please, honey, don't! We can still raise her, dear!" _

_He pushed her away forcefully to the wooden ground below her. Then, raised the phone up to his ear and continued to glare at his wife in the process. "Yes? Shigure, I need you and Kureno to come take a zodiac child to Akito. And I NEVER want to see it again." _

* * *

"Miss Alicia, please get up. You are to be attending a meeting with Akito today," my maid, Azure, pulled back the curtain blinds from the two windows to my right.

Blinding light pierced my half open eyes. Instantly, I retreated under my white pillow for relieve from the light shining through my room.

"No… it's too early for this!" my voice was quite muffled from the mattress under me. My pillow and sheets pushed me into a sandwich of comfort. I was really lazy and it was a Sunday. A freaking Sunday! Sunday's are sleep in days for me and being the spirit of the polar bear; I love to sleep in till like noon, even on week days.

"B-But, Miss Alicia, it is 11:45am. Your meeting is in fifteen minutes," Azure explained, pulling the white pillow off my head and the covers as well.

"So?" I mouthed tossing to my left side and covered my eyes with my arm.

"So, that means that you must get dressed today and this meeting is rather important. We are discussing very important matters concerning the Sohma family."

I jolted up from my spot instantly after her words and ran over the clothes she picked out for me. "AH! I TOTALLY FORGOT! MAN! AKITO IS GOING TO YELL AT ME! GYAH!" I tumbled onto the ground with my clothes in hand and quickly recovered to my personal bathroom to change within my now twelve minutes left.

"Ah! There she is!" Akito held his hands out in a friendly motion for a hug. He had a gentle smile as he guided me to the table filled with several people. On my left, there was Shigure, the perverted old man that was one of my adult figures to raise me. Then, on my right, was Hatori. I didn't really know him as well as Shigure but I did have some background information regarding him so much that I at least knew his first name.

"Sleep in well?" Shigure shifted in his seat with his usual perverted like wink.

I pushed him out of his seat and sighed, putting my right hand on my cheek. "Always perverted, Shigure."

My name is Alicia Rose Sohma. I'm your average sixteen year old girl who just happens to like to sleep in till noon, get hot-headed, and loves to eat all the time. I love going outside in winter with just short sleeves on with flip flops and jean shorts.

Ok…

I'm NOT your average girl.

I was raised by two of Akito's trusted guys: Shigure and Kureno. Both of them were to raise me, as an order of my father years ago when I was born. He thought that the curse was already set on the Sohma children that I should be fine. But he underestimated that, since I was actually cursed as a very unusual and most random animal.

The Polar Bear.

So, in theory, that explains my abnormal preferences. I love sleeping for long periods of time, more than an average human would. I could honestly sleep the entire day if I wanted but I choose not to. I have intense hunger all the time and mostly, I tend to eat meat. But everyone says I have to at LEAST manage to act like a decent human.

I have varying mood swings A LOT. Since bears are naturally aggressive in nature, that makes up about a rough eighty percent of my attitude and how I react with others. I can't really control my anger so, that's why Akito tries to avoid any human interactions outside of the main house.

Like all cursed people in my family, our appearance directly relates to our cursed animal form. My hair is a snow white color that covers my upper back but ends at the middle of my back. My eyes are a sparkling blue color, even though a polar bear has black eyes, I didn't seem to inherit that eye color in my human form.

"Alicia, I know our meetings are boring but it directly correlates with you," Akito shifted his black eyes onto me with a generous and patient smile. But I knew that it was his famous cold stares. He was getting very irritated and soon, ready to burst if I didn't cooperate.

I popped my head up and folded my hands across the table, trying to act interested. "Oh. I'm sorry. Exactly how does this relate to me?"

"Because…" he smiled coldly and walked over to my seat. He placed a pale hand on my chin and forced me to look at his cold black eyes. "I'm sending you away for a little bit, Alicia. But don't get the idea that it's freedom to do whatever you want."

Akito likes to favor me a lot. Because he knows that I'm good with the job I was forced to do ever since I came to the main house to be raised. _What is it?_

"Where exactly am I going this time?" I grunted, looking away from his hypnotic gaze for a moment.

_My job?_

"I'm sending you to Shigure's place for a few months. It seems that girl is getting a little close to my precious rat and monster. I need you to go in for me and report back every month about what goes on there. However, when your there, don't think that your able to be free. Remember? Shigure and Kureno were very generous of raising you and now, you owe them and me," he whispered quietly in my ear, cold air blew on the tip of my ear, sending a chilling shiver down my spine. Then, he turned back to the doorway and gave a devilish smirk. "Enjoy your year away from **home**."

_My job is…_

I figured this was going to be a simple year away from my home. A simple task to finish within the year and usually, I can't get attached with anything or anyone during this time. Like my other times, I completed my tasks so easily and quickly. Never did I expect that this one year would be the hardest to work with.

_My job is to…_

I hurt others in my job but Akito told me to not let my emotions get in the way. Therefore, I successfully learned how to mask my emotions.

My job is to spy on others and ruin their lives.

How can I just do this and show any sympathy?

I was told not to show anything. Akito told me that it is their fault and their punishment in the end for what they did. It wasn't something to so carelessly think or contemplate about. It was none of my business.

But why did I interfere and only cause pain for something that isn't my business?

That… I have no answer to.

Because the world I lived in was just full of control and pain.

Nothing more.


	2. NOTICE!

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story. I know. But I'm back. I have AP classes this year in high school and things are harder than I expected them to be, quite frankly. So, updates are sluggish and especially since I currently have like 12 stories up and only two of them are finished (one being a one-shot fanfic). Therefore, my updates probably will take place over weekends or Friday (depending on when my marching band contests are, which are coming up quite quickly). **

**Also, not many people pay attention to this story and that's fine. I'll let everyone know this, as this author note will go to EVERY story. I will continue writing all my fanfics to the very end of which I want to end at from 10 chapters to 50 chapters, depending on where my plot was heading to for each. Some will be a lot shorter and others will be quite longer. This one is no exception. I expect this one to be the 30 range and my ROTG in the 50+ area. As for Just Another Year, my plan is somewhere between 25-35 chapters. So, as you can tell, updates will be hard and sluggishly, especially for the goals I've set for myself. I will publish this to every story and this list of my chapters for each of them. **

**My reasoning for writing such a long Author Note is very simple. I want everyone to know that I'm not discontinuing any story but just taking longer, since summer is no longer on my side. I always feel bad when I haven't updated in such a long time and wonder when I finally update, will anyone read this anymore? Constantly, that runs in my head and it kinda happened on my popular story "Breaking the Ice." I only had one previous review on it so far and I feel like everyone thinks I'm quitting the story because of not updating within a few weeks. So, this is mandatory for me to communicate with you guys and tell you flat out that all the stories will be continued and ended where they're supposed to. **

**As for how the stories will range in chapters. I'm giving everyone a rough estimate for each about where they will go to:**

**Breaking the Ice: 50+ **

**Forever Bound: 30+**

**Just Another Year: 25-30**

**Let's Play a Love Game: 15**

**Masked Emotions: 30-35**

**Perpetual Bounds: 40-50**

**The Forbidden Past: 15**

**The Siblings of Hell: 20**

**Unravel: 25-30**

**Waxing Crescent: 70+**

**So if you literally add up my estimations, it rounds out to about a combined total of 345 chapters for all these stories together. Therefore, you have to give me a little slack here because that's A LOT of chapters for one girl to write with AP homework every night, marching band, and other activities involving my family. **

**My updating schedule I won't bother posting because I'm kinda of scattered about. Whenever I'm in the mood for a certain story, that's usually the one updated that day. **

**So, until I update again, I hope you all understand. :)**

**~~~Alley Hitachiin**


End file.
